


Neverland and Beyond

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Series: As You Wish [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Charming Hood, Davey Jones - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles I've been posting on Tumblr, just to get them all in one place. Variety of feels. Will be gen, Davey Jones brotp, or Captain Swan depending on the drabble. No anti-Neal. Spoilers for Season 3.</p>
<p>Will add tags as necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. letting go

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble inspired by [this gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/e11bd672279b35bf68b8ef28b85fca45/tumblr_mvcxubW0ep1rl6s6ro3_500.gif)
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for 3x05 Good Form.

 

Dropping Liam’s tag for Charming to find triggers a dull ache in Killian’s chest.

For a moment, his fingers clench tighter around the worn leather, refusing his commands to release.

He’s never been very good at letting go.

“Jones. You know him?”

_Better than anyone_  Killian wants to respond. “Aye. He was my captain, and my brother.”

When the spring successfully heals Charming, Killian can’t stop his smile.

“Why help me when there’s nothing in it for you?”

“I didn’t do it for you mate.”  _For Emma_ , Killian thinks.  _And for myself_.

Somehow, he thinks Liam would be smiling too.


	2. always a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I have a lot of CS feels and that image of them laying Henry on the deck in the promo got to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angsty feels ahead. And spoilers for 3x08. I'm so sorry.

 

Killian watches, heart in his throat, as Regina and Neal board the Jolly Roger. The queen’s eyes are full of tears and when he sees why, he sucks in a breath.

Emma boards, face white as a ghost, eyes dry but filled with shocked disbelief.

Henry is cradled in her arms, limp and lifeless.

He’s in front of her before he knows it, catching her and the boy as she stumbles. The tears start to fall.

“I failed him,” she sobs.

“No, love. We will save him yet,” he consoles, rocking her and her son. “There is always a way.”


	3. until i see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For irishlassofbrooklyn’s prompt post about Killian freaking out about the wave of magic.

 

“What the bloody hell was that?!”

“How am I supposed to know, Hook?”

“It’s Pan, it must be!” he growls. “Dammit, Tink, I should have gone with her!”

Tink giggles but stops quickly at his glare. There’s legitimate panic in his eyes, raging in their ocean blues.

“Emma will be fine,” she assures.

“I won’t believe such a foolish hope until I see her with my own eyes,” he declares.

He spends the next hours pacing restless gouges into the jungle floor.

Tries not to imagine Emma lying lifeless and alone.

When she steps into the clearing, Killian finally breathes.


	4. To Be a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted to be a hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](http://onceland.tumblr.com/post/68815268667).
> 
> Sort of spoilers for 3x09. Just the one line really.

“I wanted to be a hero.”

Hook sees the earnest look in Henry’s eyes and feels the ache as the words gut him.

He remembers that eager desire, the need to do something courageous and worthy of honor.

_A hero’s journey_. The words he’d said to Liam as they set sail upon his brother’s final voyage.

He’s wandered so very far from that path in the centuries since. Lived too long, lost too much.

But he sees that youthful innocence in Henry and he _yearns_ to protect that light.

Perhaps for Emma, and even Henry, he can be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the first chapter of my Captain Swan NaNo fic by tonight/tomorrow morning. If you're interested, keep an eye out for _If I Walk Away_.


	5. that surprise you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Emma's turn to surprise Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For[naiariddle](http://naiariddle.tumblr.com). Prompt - Emma says to Killian "That surprise you?"_

“I want  _you_.”

His blue eyes are wide, disbelief written clear as day in their depths.

Emma smiles at the expression. “That surprise you?” she can’t help but ask.

He’s still silent, but manages a small nod in response.

Emma steps closer until they are standing chest to chest. She slides a hand around to the back of his head, pulling him until their lips are a hair’s breadth apart.

She breathes him in a moment, takes in the way his body trembles with anticipation.

“I want you, Captain Killian ‘Hook’ Jones, and no one else.”

Killian closes the gap.


	6. joke's on him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charming thinks that Hook should find out some things about true love the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the meta of one [lady-silverblood](lady-silverblood.tumblr.com):
>
>> …KILLIAN APPARENTLY HAVING SOME GOOD GOD DAMN REASON TO THINK THAT TRUE LOVE’S KISS MIGHT HELP WAKE UP EMMA (I LOVE THE THEORY THAT CHARMING TOLD HIM TO DO IT KNOWING IT WOULDN’T WORK AND CACKLED TO HIMSELF OKAY)

"You  _have_  to find Emma,” Charming insists, staring Hook down. “We can only fix this if she remembers.”

"And how am I supposed to do that, mate?" Hook asks, both scathing and curious.

"You said you love her," Charming points out. "So prove it."

Hook raises a disbelieving brow. “What, true love’s kiss?”

Charming shrugs. The portal’s closing. Time’s up.

"Go!!" Snow yells. Hook jumps.

"True love’s kiss, huh?" Snow says. "You know even if he  _is_  her true love, it won’t work if she doesn’t remember him.”

Charming laughs and she punches his arm, giggling right along with him.


	7. coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my feels, [THIS](http://lady-silverblood.tumblr.com/post/70167970233/so-you-guys-realize-that-for-a-year-now-without) meta by lady-silverblood, and [this gifset](http://damonian1864.tumblr.com/post/70175782790).
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for 3x11 here.

* * *

_“Good.”_

One word to cling to, to whisper to himself each night. A single light to guide him through the moments of hopelessness and doubt.

It drives him through unfamiliar land, overpowers the knowledge that she won’t remember.

He knocks and the sound is drowned out by his heart’s louder pounding.

The door opens. Everything stops.

She’s just as he remembers, yet more. There’s a brightness about her, an absence of the jaded strength and loneliness that used to define her.

Killian beams.

“Swan.”

The word tastes of perfection, of a year’s worth of yearning.

He’s found her. He’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special note on "If I Walk Away". The next chapter's coming (seriously, there's already a [preview posted on my Tumblr](http://reignofdreams.tumblr.com/post/70049095708/preview-if-i-walk-away-chpt-2)). I'm just getting a bit bogged down in work, real life holiday things, and a CS Secret Santa. But it is coming and will be here this week. So look out.


	8. second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick Outlaw Queen drabble because 3x13 was amazing.

He doesn’t know why he follows her.

Yes she saved Roland, and yes, it was fairly apparent that the creatures were targeting her.

But Regina is still the Evil Queen, still the woman who cast a curse that stole 28 years from an entire kingdom.

Still…

The look in her eyes—desolation and heart-rending grief—compels him to pursue her.

He remembers it from his own reflection after Marian’s death.

Perhaps he can give her something to strive for, something to hope for.

“We all get a second chance. You just have to open your eyes to see it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Outlaw Queen almost as much as CS and my Davey Jones brotp just became a brot3 with the addition of Robin. So don't be surprised if these drabbles start reflecting that.


	9. this grief we share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She finds him at the docks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't after this episode. This is my coping mechanism. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Spoilers for 3x15**

She finds him at the docks. No flask, no ship, no company—just a still form gazing at the horizon.

She moves hesitantly forward, unsure now why she sought him out when her own heart still bleeds.

“…sorry,” she hears carried on a breeze. “I’m so so sorry.”

It’s raw and devastated, causing her own tears to return anew.

“I failed him, Milah. I failed Bae like I failed you.”

His voice hitches, spurring her forward.

She stops beside him, pausing a moment before reaching hesitantly to lace their fingers, squeezing gently.

Shedding silent tears, Emma and Killian mourn together.


	10. swan song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As darkness closes, he thinks of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of Killian Jones feels. Also Killian whump.
> 
>  
> 
> _**Warning:** Spoilers for 3x20._

He’s flying through the air without warning.

He hears Emma cry his name.

Then there’s pain—abdomen slamming into the well, breath whooshing from his lungs. He gasps involuntarily and stagnant water rushes in.

Panic.

Visceral fear, the basest of survival instincts kicking in and he flails wildly, clawing and grasping for leverage.

The weight of the Dark One’s magic presses him down, unyielding.

Killian’s vision blackens, lungs burning _begging_ for reprieve.

He thinks of Liam, Milah, Bae…all the people he’s loved and lost.

Thinks of Emma—beautiful broken Swan.

Storybrooke needs its Savior.

He surrenders and goes still.

**Author's Note:**

> All these drabbles can be found on my tumblr, reignofdreams. I'll be posting them there first. Also available on ff.net.


End file.
